swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W05/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 26.01.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:54 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 03:24 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 04:20 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 06:13 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 08:00 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 10:11 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 12:25 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 14:02 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 15:49 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 18:06 Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording 19:49 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 21:40 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 23:00 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 27.01.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:02 Richard Strauss - Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) 02:30 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 04:05 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 06:44 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 08:35 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 11:38 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 13:41 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 15:45 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 17:44 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 20:42 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 22:45 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® 28.01.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:22 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 03:44 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 07:41 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 11:17 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 14:11 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 17:08 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 19:49 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 22:23 Gioachino Rossini - Ermione (2010) Opera Rara (I) 29.01.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:37 Gioachino Rossini - Torvaldo e Dorliska (2006) Dynamic (I) 03:08 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 05:41 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 08:00 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 10:02 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 12:22 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 14:41 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 17:02 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 19:31 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) 22:00 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 30.01.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:19 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 03:04 Niccolò Jommelli - L'uccellatrice (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 03:46 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 07:19 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 09:31 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 11:36 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 14:05 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 16:39 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 19:34 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:27 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 31.01.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:43 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 04:48 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 07:22 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 11:01 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 14:42 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 16:10 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 18:19 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 19:10 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 21:25 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 01.02.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:08 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 03:54 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 06:49 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 09:51 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 11:56 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 14:24 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 17:37 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 19:07 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1997) Mondo Musica (I) 20:45 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 22:31 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 05/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015